


Make This Place Your Home

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Jack and David are high school sweethearts, M/M, Modern AU, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and David finally move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Place Your Home

Today was the day, David thought. He'd finally be moving in with his boyfriend, Jack. All their stuff was packed up; they just had to drive the moving truck to their new apartment building.

David had met Jack when was a senior in high school. His family had just moved to a new town, and David was reluctant to start over with only a year to go. Hoping to make friends, he joined his school's newspaper club, where everyone called themselves "newsies". It was there he fell for editor in chief Jack Kelly. It took several months of the, dancing around each other before Jack asked him out on the day before Christmas break.

Fast forward five years and David had graduated from Columbia with a degree in journalism. Jack had gone to community college for two years and decided that "real college" wasn't for him. He'd snagged an internship at an advertising company, hoping he'd be hired. If anyone could sell a product, it was Jack.

David called Jack, who picked up on the first ring. 

"Hey babe," Jack answered.  
"Hey. I'm gonna drive the truck over. Meet you there or...?"

"I'm coming over as we speak. I'll be damned if I pass up breakfast with my boyfriend."

Jack was in David's apartment in under ten minutes. "Ya sad about leavin this place?"

"Not really. Too excited to live with you." They kissed before getting into the moving truck. Their new apartment was right in between their separate apartments, making the commutes to their respective jobs a little easier.

"Do you think we'll ever move out of New York?" David asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't imagine you ever wanting to leave." As soon as David set foot in the city his freshman year at Columbia, he was in love.

"You've got a point."

They met with the movers at their new complex. It took about two hours to haul their stuff up the stairs and nearly all afternoon to arrange the apartment and unpack. They paused to order takeout for dinner.

"Our first meal in our apartment," Jack said.

"The first of many."

They showered in their new bathroom. The shower was big enough for both of them to fit comfortably, another plus to the new place. After unpacking a little more, Jack and David went to bed.

"I love you," David whispered.

"Love you, too." For the first time in their five years of dating, they were finally building a life together. Neither of them could wait for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
